The demand for multiple carrier aggregation to achieve faster data rates continues to rise as driven by 3GPP technologies. This raises the complexity of the cellular transceiver, such as with triple carrier aggregation, for example, having three corresponding local oscillator (LO) distribution chains. Additionally, the number of bands to be supported and the frequency coverage by a cellular transceiver for mobile communications continues to increase. Each band has its own assigned duplexer band-pass filter with very sharp characteristics. For each duplexer assembled on the printed circuit board (PCB), a corresponding receiver input port is also provided. Thus, the amount of input receiver ports on the integrated transceiver is also steadily increasing. This demands very large chip area/volume, increasing the cost of the chip and complexity of the LO routing for the receivers. Longer LO distribution results in an increase in power consumption by the amplifiers, buffers or amplifiers for buffering the signal. Denser LO lines increase the cross talk between the channels resulting in a large amount of spurious components in the base band, which stem from either continuous-wave or frequency building laws. As more input receiver ports are integrated, the higher power consumption becomes. Thus, there is an increasing desire to reduce the power consumption, which is an important key performance indicator (KPI), as mobile devices (e.g., smartphone, tablet, ultra-book, etc.) are designed to operate as long as possible while supporting phone calls, large data streaming with a maximum time between charging, and more functionality. Efforts are thus being undertaken to design the power consumption of circuits in devices to perform various functions while consuming the minimum amount of battery power. Reducing the power consumption has a further advantage of reducing the amount of heat being generated, which typically can be utilized to reduce efforts for cooling the mobile device or to facilitate further integration and miniaturization of the mobile device.